In general, cosmetics are manufactured by mixing mutually different materials having mutually different specific gravity, and the cosmetic materials may be classified into water-in-oil (W/O) emulsion type cosmetic material and oil-in-water (O/W) emulsion type cosmetic material obtained by mixing water-based material and oil-based material such as an emulsifying agent including a surface active agent.
The water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material has a larger quantity of oil than that of water and is oily so that the absorption of skin is slow. Although the touch feeling of the water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material is heavy, the persistence is longer than that of the oil-in-water emulsion type cosmetic material. The oil-in-water emulsion type cosmetic material has a larger quantity of water than that of oil and is little oily so that the absorption of skin is fast. Although the touch feeling of the water-in-oil emulsion type cosmetic material is flash and light, the persistence is low.
Therefore, the cosmetics requiring persistence are manufactured by using the W/O emulsion type cosmetic material to increase water resistance against sweat and water.
Although the touch feeling of the W/O emulsion type cosmetic material is heavy and sticky, the defects may be compensated by reducing the viscosity of content. However, when the water-in-oil product having low viscosity remains for a long time in circulation, the aqueous material of internal phase and the oil materials of external phase may be separated from each other. In this case, a user shakes a container to mix the separated aqueous and oil materials with each other for use, but it is inconvenient to shake the container for use.
To solve the problems, there has been disclosed a container having an agitating wing to mix contents in the container well without directly shaking the container in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-464645. However, it is inconvenient to operate the agitating wing by rotating a lower end of the container every time it is used. In addition, the structure is complex because the agitating wing must be formed and operated in the container.